All About Me Ellie Nash In My Own Words
by Black-Roze-The-Delicate-Jewel
Summary: As I sit here doing nothing besides writing.My mother puking her guts out from drinking to much.While my father is out and having me think hes never gonna come back.This is my story in my own words.Ellie Nash.So please R
1. My Life

A/N: Hey I kept on reading these fics that was first person of Ellie Nash and well it caught my attention and well I'm going to write my first Ellie Nash fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Degrassi.

My life 

I use to think this world use to be all good and bad. Well I just realized it's not. As I write this on a piece of notebook paper of my life and thoughts. There are going to be a lot of my dark thoughts. Wait did I already say that. Well I did didn't I? Well might as well put this page up before Mrs.Quan wants to take it out.

Truly yours,

Ellie

School day ends and I walk to my locker. The next thing I knew my boyfriend Sean Cameron walks up to me. "Hey El want to come over tonight to have some fun like a party?" I look up at him knowing the people from his gang is going to come over and drink. "Well I do have plans with Marco tonight" I say seeing his disapointed face. As you may already know Marco DelRossie is one of my best friends. I still remember the day he admitted to me he was gay and now he has someone to love, which is Paige Michalchucks' which is her older brother Dylan.

I get my stuff I need out of my locker that's in my bag I carry around with me all the time. I shut the locker and walk home to the place in which is not my home. My father is out somewhere and I want him to come back home. My mother is an alcoholic who well always tells me crying is a weakness, so I have my own way the show my pain. I basically cut my wrist open; it feels so good to me. Until Paige one of my worst enemies sees me one day in the washroom trying to end my life. Oh that was regretful day.

As I get on my street I see my home which is right in the middle on the left side of the road go to the unpleasant place I'll ever live in. When I walk in my mother is vomiting in one of the washrooms downstairs when there's alcohol bottles everywhere on the floor. I go up stairs to where my room is and shut the door and pull out my blade in which I use to cut with. I unravel my sleeve and cut a few slits on my cutted scared arm. Ah the wonderful way of showing and feeling my pain. Even though I'm suppose to wear those rubber bands to where if I want to hurt my self all I need to pop them against wrist, in which will never work.

After the cuts heal for a while I decided to take a shower and put on some new cloths and head over to Marcos to the place in which feels like an adopted family to me with open arms. The only place where I'm basically get fed. We'll I'm on my way to Marcos.

Yours truly,

Ellie Nash

A/N: So how was my first shot on this fic? Good, bad, horrible, or just plan stupid, or all the above? You pick. See that button that says review? Well click on it and tell me that's not a FLAME!!

Punk-anjewl


	2. Another Day

A/N: Hey thanks for all the reviews even though only one person reviewed me and thank you soo much! Well here is the second chapter that you have been waiting for.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Degrassi.

Another Day 

At Marcos' was a blast. His dad making jokes but some of them didn't feel right. His parents still do not know he's gay. I decided I should have left earlier before it got late but I was invited to stay over but I denied the invitation and went on home the unpleasant place.

When I left though Marco wanted to walk with me. "El is everything going alright?" Marco has asked me feeling his concerned voice coming towards me. I look up at him. "Yeah things are going alright." I say lying through my teeth. We came along my street Marco and depart with a hug and we go our ways home.

I open the door and enter the house and see my mother on the couch passed out with the TV on as I walk up the stairs into my bedroom with the dark colored walls with a few posters. As I see my bed near by I just plop on it and pull out my blade and make a few more cuts onto my skin. A few minutes later I feel so dizzy I felt as if I was going to pass out.

Truly Yours,

Ellie

A/N: Sorry if it's a bit short but I'll try to make the next chapters a bit longer or at least try to. Well please Review and DO NOT FLAME!!! But do you see the button that says "Submit Review" well click on it and tell me what you think and do not FLAME!!!

Punk-anjewl


	3. Paper About Me

A/N: Hey I still would like to thank the people for the reviews for the new fanfics I have already written. Well I'm writing my chapter Two to my Higher Ground fic so it should be up there maybe Saturday or so. Well I might as well let ya read.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters to this fic, unless if a new character comes in that's created by me.

Paper About Me

Whenever I woke up my head was killing me. Was it because the fresh new cuts from last night? Or was it something else? My mind is all fuzzy, but whatever it was I don't care. I looked over on the clock on my nightstand and decided I needed to get ready for today. As I get off my bed I walk over to my not walk in closet and just picked out whatever I wanted to wear. And walked out the doors of the not so called home of mine and headed towards Degrassi Community School.

Marco greeted me once I walked in going to my locker which brought a small smile to my face. "Hey Ellie, did everything go alright at your place"? he asked me making sure I was alright. "Yea things were alright, my mother was passed out on the couch so no big deal." I say as I put my black type bag in my locker grabbing the books and other things I needed to my class.

Mrs.Quan walks into the classroom and looks over at Spinner who was acting as if he were her, and then he turns around and just walks back to his seat next to Paige. "As I said yesterday I will give you this assignment that's about you. Now this assignment is due when you come back from your holiday break which is next semester." Then I felt Paige's eyes look over towards me with that expression from when she first found out about me cutting and had me go to Miss.Suave for concealing.

My day ends as I walk to my locker and grab my bag and just walk home. I couldn't believe I have to do the autobiography of my self. What would happen if I put in _I cut_ in there? Would it be another months of concealing again? Or could it be something worse? So I get home walk up to my room and just get out a piece of paper and I just tap my pencil trying to figure on how to start it. Hmmm I feel my self write _MY life is all misplaced and all confusing._ No that doesn't sound good. Well I do have a while to finish it.

Truly Yours,

Ellie

A/N: Yea I hope this time it sounds much better. So Please R&R! Do you see that button down there that says Submit Review well click it and tell me. BUT DO NOT FLAME PLEASE!!!!!

Punk-anjewl


	4. Minds Thoughts

A/N: Hello my Degrassi people and fans. Here's my fourth chapter for you all.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters to the show at all.

Minds Thoughts 

Getting out the piece of notebook paper from earlier this day. Grabbing a pen on my desk bringing it down to the paper. The thoughts of my mind writing down realizing what this means. Looking out my window seeing snow falling to the ground peacefully.

_I still remember the days when I was a young child. Always happy to be home nothing going wrong. My father having me smile whenever he's around. My mother never drinking whisky or any other alcohol's. Life was the best when I was young. At least it was till now._

She puts down her pencil reading what she has written. What would happen when I read this to everyone? Would Paige put me with Mrs.Sauve like she did last time? I don't want to go there but it just doesn't seem right. Looking down at the bands resting on my right wrist. Waiting for me to pop them instead of using the sharp razor blades. The small pop of pain should be alright for now. Then I look back down at the sheet of paper with writing on it here and there. Picking up the pencil just to write a bit more.

_Life here at home today is not what you might be thinking. You must be thinking wow Ellie Nash living in a peaceful home where nothing could possibly go wrong at all. But if those are the exact thoughts then you're totally wrong. Here everything is wrong and never seems to go right. Words here on this sheet of paper are just words not fully explained. I guess no one believes me at all since anyone barely does._

She then sets down her pen reading over what she has written. Sighing wondering if things would be alright. I wish I could just change my life and have it the way it use to be. Always being me my self before my life deteriorated into non-existence. I guess this is just me and always will be. Popping rubber bands on my wrist just longing for blades to come back to me. Maybe writing this paper seems horrible. But would the whole class be surprised when they hear it if I ever have to read it? I don't want to even think about it.

I guess I'll just give it a break for right now. I get up off of my chair turning off my lamp, getting into bed. "Maybe tomorrow will be another depressing day" I hear my self say. Eyes closing for a new day to full fill it's self.

A/N: Hey sorry it has taken me for ever finish it! Well I hope you like it, although it might seem short. So please review and don't FLAME!


End file.
